Seivoca Junior High School
by Lucy Hinata
Summary: Seivoca Junior High School. Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak elite. Tapi bagaimana jika Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito dan yang lainnya masuk ke sekolah it sebagai angkatan ketiga? Sekolah itu tidak akan damai seperti sebelumnya lagi pastinya. Mau tahu kegiatan mereka? Read this to find out! / A little bit romance inside / Incomplete. Chapter 2 UPDATED. / Read&Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**BOOK 1 : 7th GRADE**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

Seivoca Junior High School. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui nama sekolah paling terkenal itu. Sekolah tersebut telah menjadikan murid-muridnya sukses dan sebagian besar terkenal di bidangnya masing-masing. Sekarang Seivoca Junior High School sedang melaksanakan pendaftaran untuk tahun ajaran baru 2012/2013. Dan angkatan ke 3 yang akan masuk tahun ajaran baru ini akan sangat menarik...

"RIN!" _well_, siapa lagi yang akan seheboh itu kalau bukan Len Kagamine? Rin Kagamine menatap sahabat baiknya sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak tersebut dengan malas. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Menurut Rin, salah satu faktornya adalah nama depan mereka yang sama. Kagamine.

"Ada apa, Len Kagamine? Tidakkah kau diajari untuk tidak berteriak...DI TEMPAT UMUM?" seru Rin yang sudah kesal setengah mati tepat di telinga Len.

"Rin...Kamu...Tega..." Len memasang tampang pura-pura sedihnya yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Rin, Rin hanya mendengus tidak tega. Harus ia akui bahwa Len sangat tampan.

"Baik..." omongan Rin terputus kala ia mendengar suara perempuan berambut biru dengan model ponytail di sebelahnya.

"Hei, dua dari empat kagamine!" cengirnya tanpa merasa bersalah telah memutuskan obrolan kedua sahabat itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu dengan empat kagamine?" Len mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia mulai bingung. Sementara Rin hanya diam dan memperhatikan perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah karena merasa ia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ah iya aku lupa! Perkenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku! Kalian Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len kan?" sepertinya Miku merupakan orang yang sangat ceria.

"Itu kami. Hm, kau belum menjelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan empat kagamine." Rin tersenyum singkat lalu memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Ah, kalian belum tahu ya? Selain kalian, ada dua orang yang bernama depan Kagamine lagi." katanya masih dengan senyum ceria di dan Len berpandangan satu sama lain. Ternyata nama Kagamine sangat pasaran. Mereka hanya dapat _sweatdrop_.

"Ah itu mereka! Hei, dua Kagamine dari empat Kagamine!" Miku menghampiri mereka sambil berlari-lari kecil. Sama seperti halnya Len dan Rin, mereka juga sepasang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan sama lagi seperti Len dan Rin, mereka tampak kebingungan ketika mendengar pernyataan gadis yang bernama Miku itu yang berbunyi, "dua dari empat Kagamine". Len dan Rin segera mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Siapa kau? Dan siapa kalian?" oh, ternyata cowok ini angkuh juga.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan! Namaku Hatsune Miku!" Miku tersenyum ceria sementara cowok itu beralih menatap penasaran gadis berambut kuning dan berpita putih besar di kepalanya yang berada di belakang Miku dan juga sedang berada di sebelah laki-laki berambut kuning yang dikuncir satu sedikit ke belakang.

"Kagamine Rin." Rin menyebutkan namanya saat dia merasa diperhatikan oleh cowok yang belum diketahui namanya itu. Dan tersirat ekspresi terkejut dari cowok itu.

"Kagamine?" cowok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Len. "Dan jangan bilang, kalau namamu juga Kagamine." Len hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Tapi namaku Kagamine Len.". Dan sekarang yang cewek juga ikut tercengang.

"A-ano... N-namaku Kagamine Lenka dan kakak kembarku ini Kagamine Rinto. S-senang berkenalan dengan kalian..." Lenka tersenyum dengan tidak menyembunyikan sifatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Wow! _Cool_. Kita berempat memiliki nama depan yang sama. Ah tapi kalau aku dan Lenka karena kami berdua merupakan saudara kembar. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian saudara kembar juga?" Rin menatap malas sahabatnya satu itu dan dibalas dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tidak lupa senyuman antusias yang hampir selalu menghiasi wajah sahabatnya itu.

_"Oke, sebentar lagi dia akan mulai..."_ batin Rin.

"Aku dan Rin bukan saudara kembar. Kita adalah sahabat dari kecil sejak kelas 1 sd! Ah iya iya, dulu pertama kali kita berkenalan saat dia terlambat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah." Len tersenyum lebar saat mengingat masa itu.

"Kita. Bukan hanya aku, Len. Kau mengarang cerita saja." Rin mendengus dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia berpura-pura ngambek. Len tertawa dan mencubit pipi Rin pelan dan membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Lalu setelah itu, kita berkenalan dan akhirnya menjalani kehidupan dan aib-aib bersama-sama." Len nyaris berteriak saat menyadari buku yang sedari tadi dipegang Rin telah melayang ke arahnya.

"Apa...maksudmu...dengan...aib?" Rin mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Oke, sekarang giliran Rinto, Lenka dan Miku yang _sweatdrop_.

"_Well,_ aku...tidak sengaja!" Len berlari dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya sementara Rin hanya mendengus kesal. Rinto memperhatikan Rin dengan seksama. 6 huruf terlintas di kepalanya. Cantik.

"Kenapa kau?" Rin menghentikan lamunan Rinto yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya.

"E-eh, a-ano...i-itu..." Rinto tergagap sementara Len menatap Rinto dengan tajam.

"Ah kau suka dengan Ri..." Miku yang tadinya hendak menggoda Rinto seketika berhenti saat ia melihat seorang cowok dengan rambut biru dan sedang memakan es krim vanilla miliknya masuk ke halaman sekolah Seivoca Junior High School yang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak baru yang sudah diterima di situ.

"Ah, acaranya belum mulai ya?" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepada wanita separuh baya yang kelihatan seperti ibunya. Terlihat wanita tersebut memasuki suatu ruangan yang baru dipenuhi oleh sedikit orangtua siswa yang telah datang seperti mereka semua yang sedang mengobrol di halaman sekolah.

"A-ah, belum kok, masih sedikit anaknya..." Miku terkekeh dan mukanya sudah merah seperti udang rebus. Rin menyadari hal itu dan seketika terlintas hal yang cukup jahil di kepalanya.

"Miku-chan..." Rin tersenyum jahil. Dan Miku merinding merasakan hawa tidak enak dari Rin.

"I-iya?" Miku menoleh pelan-pelan ke arah Rin yang sudah memotret dirinya. Dan ekstra foto cowok yang baru datang tersebut di belakang Miku.

"Eh? Aku ikut terfoto ya? Ah semoga itu bukan foto aib. Ah ngomong-ngomong kenalkan, namaku Kaito. Kaito Shion." katanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Miku meleleh dan melupakan foto Rin tadi.

"A-aku Hatsune Miku dan empat orang ini sama-sama bernama depan Kagamine. Yang ini namanya Rin, di sebelahnya bernama Len, lalu itu Rinto dan di sebelahnya adalah adik Rinto yang bernama Lenka" kata Miku sambil menunjuk satu persatu dari para Kagamine. Rin hanya mengangguk datar, Len dan Rinto tesenyum lebar karena ada seorang cowok lagi yang akan memasuki kelompok mereka, dan Lenka hanya tersenyum senang karena ia akan memiliki banyak teman di sini.

"Yo semuanya! Ah sudah lumayan banyak ternyata yang datang. Aku Gumi Megpoid! Panggil saja Gumi!" kejutan berikutnya. Gadis berambut hijau sebahu dengan kacamata google di rambutnya datang dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"_Well, another weird person." _batin Rin. Seorang cewek lain sedang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Luka Megurine. Model majalah yang sedang tenar karena kecantikannya.

... Tunggu...

Apa?...

Tidak salah...?

"Kau... LUKA MEGURINE?!" semuanya terkejut. Termasuk Rin.

"Itu aku." katanya tersenyum singkat dan lanjut makan sandwich yang kelihatannya berisi salmon...oh bukan salmon. Tuna.

"Ah Luka ini teman baikku sejak kecil. Benar begitu kan, Luka?" Gumi memukul bagian punggung Luka dengan keras. Luka melotot ke arahnya dan Gumi hanya dapat tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedikitpun.

"Hmm...agak tidak mudah dipercaya ya" Kaito memulai pembicaraan kembali setelah suasananya _awkward_. Semuanya mengangguk dengan antusias tanda setuju. Sangat setuju.

"Hei apa acara untuk orangtua belum dimulai?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Seorang cowok yang kelihatannya normal untuk tidak bergabung bersama Len. Semuanya menggeleng. Karena acara untuk orangtua baru akan dimulai setelah semuanya telah berkumpul.

"Ah begitu." sejauh ini dia tampak normal. Namun semuanya terhenti saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada Luka.

"LUKA MEGURINE! Kok bisa ada disini? Ah dewi fortuna berpihak padaku. Aku bisa satu sekolah dengan model favoritku. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Ah aku Mikuo Hatsuna. Abis ini boleh minta tanda tangan, foto, nomor handphone berhubung kita akan satu sekolah, terus alamat rumah, dan lain-lain?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan handphone Samsung Galaxy S4 miliknya dan mulai memotret Luka Megurine. Oke, semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak jauh lebih parah dari Len. Kalian semua cocok dijadikan satu." kata Rin sambil menghela nafas begitu menyadari masa-masa SMP nya akan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh.

"Kau juga." bisik Len pelan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Rin melotot tajam ke arah Len.

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu tadi ada Doraemon lagi terbang pake baling-baling bambu." katanya sambil _nyengir_.

"Sekalian aja ada Shinchan terbang naik mobil terbangnya Minky Momo." kata Rin menggerutu sebal. Semua orang disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kedua sahabat itu bertengkar.

"Ah kurasa hampir semua sudah berkumpul di sini." sahut seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut ikal berwarna merah dan dikuncir dua dan membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah dia dan beberapa anak lain yang baru saja selesai melambaikan tangannya kepada orangtua-orangtua mereka.

"Yaa, kau benar Teto. Dan mereka terlihat sudah dekat satu sama lain. Fufufu ini akan menjadi 3 tahun yang menarik..." lanjut gadis di sebelahnya yang berambut kuning sepinggang dan dikuncir satu ke samping kanan yang diketahui setelahnya bernama Akita Neru.

"Hei, ada Luka Megurine di situ! Namaku mirip dengannya. Hanya beda satu huruf. Dia Luka dan aku Luki!" kata cowok yang ternyata bernama Luki Meguri itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ada terong dijual di sekitar sini? Aku lapar..." sahut seorang cowok berambut ungu panjang dan diketahui sangat menyukai terong.

"Tidak ada lah. Dasar bodoh." lanjut gadis berambut merah sepundak lebih sedikit yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku dikatai bodoh. Kau jahat Miki! Hei Piko, bela aku." balas cowok terong itu kepada Miki.

"Gakupo, kau itu cowok atau bukan sih?" cowok berambut silver yang agak mirip cewek bernama Piko itu mengayunkan flashdisk miliknya di udara.

"Oh iya, aku cowok. Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh cewek. Sekarang kan sudah ada emansipasi laki-laki!" balasnya berapi-api.

"Emansipasi wanita. Dasar bodoh." Miki kembali mengatainya bodoh. Kemudian Gakupo merenung di pojokan.

"Kalian...sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Rin bertanya kepada mereka yang sedang saling mengata-ngatai.

"Oh kita baru kenal hari ini. Tadi kita ketemu dulu di depan soalnya. Jadi kenalan dulu. Tapi kalo Miki dan Gakupo berbeda. Mereka sepupuan soalnya." Teto menjelaskan dengan tenang dan Neru mengiyakan dengan cara mengangguk-angguk. Mereka mengenalkan diri masing-masing dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan tempat berkumpulnya orangtua siswa-siswi.

_"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini. Mari kita mulai acara pertemuan kita pada siang hari ini." _suara Kiyoteru-sensei menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Well, untuk angkatan kita ada 15 orang nih?" Rinto melihat ke sekelilingnya walaupun pada akhirnya pandangannya tetap tertumbuk pada Rin. Len menyadari hal itu dan tetap melotot tajam.

"Satu angkatan kan cuma ada satu kelas. Wajar dong kalo dikit." Piko membuka suaranya. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Yak! Pokoknya kita akan membuat 3 tahun ini menjadi tidak terlupakan!" Miku bersorak dengan cerianya dan diikuti sorakan lanjutan dari Kaito dan Len. Oke, mereka berdua sudah mulai menunjukkan kekompakan mereka yang nantinya akan sangat merepotkan Rin.

Well. Kita lihat nanti.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rin : "Apa maksud Writer-san dengan aib-aib itu hah?!"

Writer : "Emm... I-itu..."

Len : "Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak normal' saat kau menunjuk Mikuo?"

Writer : "Eh... I-itu kan..."

Gakupo : "Kenapa aku kebagian peran bodoh disini?"

Miki : "Memang kau bodoh."

Gakupo : *pundung di pojokan*

Writer : "M-maaf..."

Mikuo : "Aku cool. Tidak pantas mendapat peran seperti itu."

*kemudian semuanya beli baskom buat muntah termasuk writer-san*

* * *

Oke, chapter 1 finished~~ tunggu chapter 2 nya yaaa~~ READ & REVIEW PLEASEEE! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepatah dua patah kata dari author:  
Emm gomenasai selama ini untuk chapter 2 nya, emm meskipun lama, tetap percayalah bahwa cerita ini tidak akan discontinued:') karena saya memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya untuk mempersiapkan Ujian Nasional saya. Maafkan saya sekali lagi...**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

**Chapter 2 : Masa Orientasi Sekolah (PART 1)**

Orang-orang bilang bahwa Masa Orientasi Sekolah atau biasa disingkat MOS merupakan masa-masa yang tidak terlupakan bagi siswa SMP maupun SMA. Di Seivoca Junior High School pun tidak luput dari MOS. Mereka mengikuti kegiatan MOS selama 4 hari sebagai awal kegiatan mereka di Seivoca JHS.

"Kyaa, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi siswi di Seivoca!" teriak seorang calon siswi Seivoca. Siapapun pasti tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Hatsune Miku. Gadis berambut teal yang dikuncir dua dan sangat cantik. Oh jangan lupa tambahkan cerewet.

"Hei hei, Miku-chan... Bahkan kita belum diMOS oleh kakak kelas kita," kata Kaito dengan lembut. Belum apa-apa, benih cinta telah tumbuh di antara mereka rupanya...

"Ehem...ehem..." potong Len yang sedang memasang ekspresi jahilnya.

"Jangan...MENGGANGGU, LEN!" Rin melempar sepatu boots miliknya dan mendarat tepat di sebelah Len.

"Hei Rin! Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan padaku? Bagaimana kalau sepatu boots itu mengenaiku? Aku bisa dirawat di rumah sakit dan mungkin meninggal pada kemudian harinya tau!" oceh Len dan disambut sorakan panjang "huuu" oleh ketiga belas teman lainnya kecuali Rin.

"Dasar berlebihan," ejek Rin. Singkat, jelas dan padat. Menancap di hati Len. Oh bukan, paru-paru Len.

"Tidak...paru-paruku bocor tertancap oleh lidah Rin. Tolong aku teman-teman..." Len berpura-pura sekarat di lantai. Rin hendak menginjak Len yang sedang berpura-pura sekarat sambil memegangi dadanya saat Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei selaku kepala sekolah mereka berdeham-deham di panggung sekolah tanda acaranya sudah akan dimulai.

"Lihat pembalasanku nanti, kawan," Rin memasang _devil smile_ miliknya. Len merinding seketika.

"_Baiklah. Selamat pagi, anak-anak, calon siswa-siswi baru di Seivoca Junior High School. Saya disini selaku kepala sekolah hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa kata sambutan. Hanya 1 dan 2 kata yang akan saya sampaikan..."_

"A-ano, gomenasai Kiyo-sensei, tapi kata-kata anda sudah lebih dari 2 kata apalagi 1 kata..." potong Lenka dengan terbata-bata karena takut kepala sekolah mereka satu itu marah. Anak-anak lain terutama Len dan Rinto menunjukan ekspresi seperti, "_Great job, Lenka_". Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei hanya mengerjap dan kemudian pundung di pojokan dan kemudian dihibur oleh Cul-sensei, guru IPA mereka.

"Sudah sudah, baiklah. Sekarang kami, anggota OSIS akan mengambil alih. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Akaito Shion. Saya adalah ketua OSIS sementara di Seivoca Junior High School," mata merahnya menatap ke sepasang mata biru milik Kaito. Keduanya lama berpandangan.

"Tunggu... Kok kalian berdua mirip... Cuma beda warna rambut sama mata..." Kaito tersenyum ke arah sumber suara, Hatsune Miku.

"Karena kami bersaudara..." ketua OSIS mereka membuka suara. Semuanya hening. Hening. Hening. Hening. Hening. Hening. Hening... Ketika kemudian...

"WHAT?!" jendela-jendela hampir pecah karena semuanya kompak berteriak kecuali Kaito dan Akaito-senpai tentunya.

"Fufu~ benar bukan, Akaito-nii?" Akaito tertawa terbahak-bahak tepat di depan mic sehingga suara mic menjadi melengking dan membuat satu ruangan pengang.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tahun yang sangat menarik. Kai-chan, sadarkan teman-temanmu itu. Kita akan segera memulai pembukaan MOS kita." Akaito masih menahan tawanya sementara muka Kaito memerah seiring dengan tawa teman-temannya saat mereka mendengar satu panggilan kesayangan untuk Kaito.

"Baiklah tenang semuanya. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan anggota OSIS untuk tahun ini. Seperti yang saya sudah beritahu tadi, saya, Akaito Shion, menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, lalu untuk wakil saya, dipegang oleh Sukone Tei," gadis berambut silver panjang melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami dengan ramah.

"Untuk sekretaris 1 dan 2 dipegang oleh Gakuko Kamuine dan Kaiko Shin," kedua gadis di sebelah Tei yang berambut ungu dan biru juga ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Inilah 2 bendahara kita yang sangat serasi. Lui Hibiki dan Ring Suzune!" muka mereka memerah seiring dengan tawa Akaito yang rupanya sifatnya berkebalikan dengan adiknya.

"Lalu ada Dell Honne, Rei Kagami, Haku yang masing-masing mempunyai tugas sendiri-sendiri," ketiga anggota yang tersisa itu hanya bisa pundung di pojokan karena perkenalannya hanya sebatas itu.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja kegiatan kita yang pertama. Berbarislah sesuka hati kalian. Berderet ya agar kami anggota OSIS bisa melihat siapa saja dari kalian. Cepat, dalam waktu 3 detik. Kalo tidak, jatah makan siang kalian tidak ada." jelas saja mereka langsung berbaris hanya dalam waktu 1 detik. Siapa yang mau jatah makannya tidak ada?

"Nah, dan sekarang, kalian ada 15 orang bukan? Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari yang paling kiri sampai paling kanan." Semuanya langsung melihat ke orang yang paling kiri. Len.

"Oke, fine. Kenapa mesti dari yang kiri? Kenapa tidak dari yang kanan?" Len memproteskan kehendak sang ketua OSIS.

"Kiyo-sensei, jatah makannya dikurangi..." Akaito berseru kepada Kiyo-sensei namun dipotong oleh Len.

"Tidak, tidak jadi! Aku hanya bercanda! Um, namaku Kagamine Len. Panggil saja Len. Aku teman masa kecil dari Kagamine Rin. Nah anak perempuan berambut blonde sepertiku yang di sebelahku ini. Buah kesukaanku pisang! Nih lihat, gantungan kunci tasku saja pisang!" cengirnya dengan bangga sambil menunjuk gantungan kunci kesayangannya. Rin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah dirasa cukup oleh Akaito, pandangannya berpindah ke Rin.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Rin." Akaito yang semula diam berubah menjadi takjub.

"Kagamine? Kau juga Kagamine? Wah hebat. Kalian sungguh jodoh rupanya." tawanya disertai siulan iseng oleh semua anggota OSIS. Tak ayal muka mereka sudah seperti udang rebus. Omong-omong, Akaito akan terkejut lagi nanti pastinya.

"Aku lanjutkan. Buah kesukaanku jeruk. Dan aku juga mempunyai gantungan kunci yang sama seperti Len. Hanya saja punya dia pisang dan punyaku jeruk. Itu sebenarnya adalah tanda persahabatan kami." Rin berkata dengan muka memerah dan membuat Len ingin mencubit pipi Rin itu.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya..." Akaito tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lantaran_ shock _saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek sepundak dan memakai kacamata google di kepalanya sedang berpose layaknya model-model di majalah dengan tangan berada di belakang kepala dan kaki disilangkan. Yaa kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bukan?

"Hai! Aku Gumi Megpoid! Panggil aku Gumi! Wortel adalah kesukaanku! Ah, kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku berpose seperti ini." semuanya hening. Tidak sampai 3 detik kemudian, Gumi sudah jatuh karena terlalu lama berpose seperti itu.

"Itu tanda persahabatanku dengan Luka. Luka kan seorang model. Jadi aku berpura-pura menjadi model juga agar Luka nanti berpose seperti diriku biasanya. Ya kan, Luka?" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Posemu..." Luka menerawang bingung.

"Iya, yang biasa di kamar kalau kita sedang berdua." Gumi berkata polos sementara Luka tersentak.

"Heh, kau gila ya?" seketika terbayang di benak Luka, sebuah pose andalan Gumi yang selalu ia lakukan kalau mereka sedang berdua. Gaya kepiting dengan dua sumpit ditusukkan ke hidungnya.

"Tidak kok, nih aku bawa sumpitnya." Gumi masih berkata dengan polosnya.

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan mau. Aku masih normal untuk melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang berpose seperti itu?" Luka memijat kepalanya yang berarti dia mulai stress.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." satu persatu sumpit ditusukkan secara perlahan ke hidungnya. Semuanya hanya melongo dan tidak sedikit juga yang menahan tawa. Dan dia mulai berjalan mengitari Luka dengan gaya kepitingnya.

"Pst Kaito. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Luka menolak dengan tegas seperti itu." Miku berbisik kepada Kaito yang sedang tertawa karena melihat Len dan Rinto sudah berpose mengikuti Gumi.

"Aku juga tidak mau jika disuruh berpose seperti itu." tawa Kaito makin tersembur kala ia melihat kakaknya sedang disuruh berpose seperti itu juga oleh Meiko-sensei. Dengar-dengar, Meiko-sensei memang selalu menghukum kakaknya itu. Dan sepertinya kali ini, kakaknya menerima hukuman karena ia tadi menyuruh Kiyo-sensei untuk berpose seperti itu juga.

"Baiklah sudah sudah," potong Akaito yang sudah kelelahan tertawa bersama anggota OSIS lain setelah ia dihukum Meiko-sensei, "sekarang giliran model kita. Tanpa dikenali pun aku sudah tahu siapa kamu." Akaito berkata dengan genit sampai akhirnya dilempari sepatu oleh Dell.

"Sakit Dell. Jangan sadis dong sama ayahmu satu ini." Akaito mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Idih, ogah punya ayah kayak lo. Mending gue nyiapin rakit terus berlayar ke tengah laut." semua anggota OSIS tertawa melihat Akaito yang sudah pundung di pojokan. Sejauh yang Kaito tahu, Dell memang merupakan teman baik kakaknya.

"Aku Luka Megurine. Model majalah Voca-Voca Magazine. Salam kenal. Aku memang sahabat baik dari Gumi satu ini. Um, bisakah kalian membuat satu kantin penuh dengan tuna untuk sekolah ini?" katanya menganggukkan kepala dengan hormat. Oh, sungguh orang yang sopan.

"Tumben sopan."

DUAK. Sepatu Luka telah mengenai wajah Gumi yang untungnya tidak terlalu parah.

... Apa tadi ada yang bilang dia sopan? Itu sepertinya salah besar.

"Baiklah. Orang selanjutnya." Akaito terlihat jelas sedang menahan tawanya tapi hampir tidak bisa dikeluarkan karena ia merasakan aura gelap dari Meiko-sensei.

"Namaku Mikuo Hatsuna. Ah, kesukaanku adalah daun bawang. Mungkin aneh, tapi daun bawang itu sungguh merupakan suatu makanan terlezat yang ada di dunia." oke ini mulai agak berlebihan.

"Hei, kau meniruku, Mikuo! Kesukaanku juga daun bawang!" seru gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Miku? Aku tidak menirumu. Aku memang suka daun bawang. Um, baiklah, mari kita berbagi daun bawang!" ternyata orang ini tidak kalah dalam masalah positive thinking dari Len.

"Baiklah. Masuk akal. Ah sekalian saja giliranku. Kenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja aku Miku. Sama seperti Mikuo, kesukaanku adalah daun bawang." katanya sambil tersenyum ceria. Tangan mungilnya menepuk pundak Kaito yang berada di sebelahnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh cowok itu.

"Aku Kaito Shion. Panggil saja aku Kaito. Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu bahwa aku merupakan adik dari Akaito Shion yang berada di podium situ. Kesukaanku adalah es krim. Apalagi vanilla. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk memajukan Seivoca!" Kaito berkata dengan berapi-api. Um, bukan di bagian terakhirnya. Tapi di bagian tentang es krim.

"Selanjutnya aku! Aku Gakupo Kamui, orang tertampan serumah." perkataannya dibalas sorakan oleh teman-temannya dan lemparan buku oleh Miki.

"Gak usah norak deh, Gaku-chan. Disini aku saudara sepupumu. Malu-maluin tau," kata Miki dengan kejam. Gakupo yang emang dasarnya udah suka pundung di pojokan gara-gara dibully Miki akhirnya pundung lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau jahat, Miki. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah, aku sayang padamu kok," Gakupo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Miki langsung meminta baskom untuk muntahannya. Kemudian Gakupo melanjutkan, "Makanan kesukaanku adalah terong! Selain sehat, terong juga enak dan bergizi! Makanlah terong sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kesehatanmu!" entah kenapa perkenalan diri Gakupo berubah menjadi promosi.

"Terong itu tidak enak tau!" bantah Akaito dengan menggebu-gebu. Tapi langsung terhenti saat ia merasakan aura tidak enak dari belakangnya. Meiko-sensei. Lalu, ia mengisyaratkan orang di sebelah Gakupo, Miki, untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku SFA2-Miki. Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, aku merupakan saudara sepupu dari Gakupo, cowo aneh di sebelahku ini," Gakupo pundung lagi di pojokan, "Kalau kalian datang ke rumahku, maka kalian akan menemukan sebuah pohon cherry di pekarangan rumahku," katanya tersenyum lebar.

"Giliranku, giliranku! Aku Luki Meguri, panggil aku Luki. Omong-omong, aku menyukai tuna sama seperti Luka-chan. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Luka-chan?" tanya Luki sembari mengedipkan matanya. Luka hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-ano, ini giliranku, bukan?" tanya Lenka dengan suara pelan.

"Silahkan. Perkenalkan dirimu," Akaito tersenyum dengan ramah dan sopan.

_'Ada apa dengan Akaito? Tak biasanya dia tersenyum seperti itu," _batin Dell.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Dell. Jangan khawatir seperti itu dong. Aku hanya suka padamu kok," kata Akaito yang menyadari bahwa ia diperhatikan Dell.

"KAU INI PERAMAL YA?!" jerit Dell yang kemudian _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku ini seorang dukun. Huahaha," tawa Akaito terhenti saat ia mendengar teriakan Meiko-sensei.

"AKAITO! JATAH MAKAN SIANGMU DIKURANGI!" Akaito menangis histeris mengingat jatah makan siangnya berupa Tempura Deluxe Set kesukaannya.

"A-ano, boleh kulanjuti?" Lenka bertanya takut-takut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Dell.

"N-namaku Kagamine Lenka,"

"Namamu juga Kagamine?" potong Akaito terkagum-kagum.

"I-iya, Akaito-senpai. Dan orang di sebelahku ini adalah saudara kembarku yang juga bernama Kagamine," jawab Lenka tersipu malu.

"Angkatan yang ajaib. Kalian benar-benar ada 4 Kagamine," kata Akaito sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Um, a-ano, aku sama seperti Len-san, aku menyukai pisang," senyuman Lenka mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Kagamine keempat, giliranmu!" perintah Akaito yang memancing _death glare_ Rinto.

"Akaito-senpai, bisakah kau tidak memanggil aku, 'Kagamine keempat'? Namaku Kagamine Rinto dan aku sama seperti Rin," Rinto meneguk ludahnya dan wajahnya memerah, "Aku juga menyukai jeruk. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa membeli jeruk bersama-sama," katanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa katamu?" Len menatap ke arah Rinto dengan tajam.

"Kau ini punya pendengaran setara dengan kelelawar ya?" tanya Rinto_ sweatdrop_.

"Cukup dengan perseteruan yang melibatkan Rin. Nanti dia bisa aku jodohkan dengan Dell," kata Akaito tanpa merasa bersalah.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" jerit Len dan Rinto dengan kompak dan lantang.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Kan aku yang mau dijodohkan," Rin menatap heran Len sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Enak saja, sekali tidak boleh pokoknya tidak boleh," Len menggembungkan pipinya dengan manja. Rin hanya termangu dan mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

"Sudah-sudah, selanjutnya?" kata Akaito sambil menatap gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir dua.

"Baik, senpai! Aku Teto Kasane. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena mendengar bahwa kantin sekolah ini menjual roti dari Prancis," katanya tersenyum ceria dan membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

_'Bukan karena kualitas sekolahnya, toh?'_ batin semuanya.

"Um, aku Piko Utatane. Panggil aku Piko. Item kesukaanku adalah USB. Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberikan kalian semua USB yang berisi foto-foto eksklusif ku, masing-masing satu buah," katanya sembari membagi-bagikan USB kepada semua orang di ruangan itu. Semuanya memikirkan hal yang sama. Menghapus foto Piko dan memanfaatkan USB itu sebaik-baiknya untuk keperluan mereka sendiri.

"Yang terakhir?" Dell mengambil alih karena Akaito izin ke toilet karena sakit perut.

"Aku Akita Neru. Panggil saja aku Neru. Kalau Piko USB, kalau aku handphone," katanya tertawa bangga.

"BERARTI KAMU MAU BAGI-BAGI HANDPHONE DONG?!" teriak Akaito yang baru dari toilet.

"Buset, ini bocah denger aja lagi," Dell menjitak keras kepala Akaito.

"Dell, sakit!" Akaito meringis kesakitan. Dell hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Ya enggak lah, senpai. Rugi di aku dong kalau begitu?" Neru menatap Akaito dengan malas.

"Oke deh, enggak apa-apa, tapi lain kali aku dibeliin handphone ya?" Akaito memasang puppy eyes nya.

"Enak aja," sahut Neru singkat sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Fufufu, baiklah kalau begitu. Karena kalian semua sudah memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, maka sekarang kita akan memulai permainan kita yang pertama," Akaito berteriak dengan semangat dan ceria, "GUESS AND RUN!"

"Apa? Guess and Run? Permainan macam apa itu, Akaito? Kau yang memberi nama permainan itu? Dasar norak," Dell menatap _sohib_nya itu dengan _poker face_nya.

"Ya, terserah aku dong. Yang penting kan permainannya seru," balas Akaito tak mau kalah.

"Emang gimana, senpai?" tanya Miku dengan antusias.

"Jadi begini, karena kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, jadi kami membuat permainan ini untuk membuat kalian mengenal lebih dalam lagi," kata Akaito dan membuat calon siswa-siswi baru manggut-manggut, "Nanti Ring-senpai akan membacakan 2 buah clue yang akan menunjuk ke satu orang. Lalu, kalian akan menebak siapa orang itu dan kalian akan melempari orang itu dengan gelas plastik yang nanti akan diberi satu orang masing-masing tiga buah."

"Kami sudah mengerti, Akaito-senpai," seru semua calon siswa-siswi dengan semangat dan antusias. Antusias karena mereka tidak sabar untuk melempar gelas plastik kepada siapapun orang itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nah bagaimana chapter kali ini? Nantikan kelanjutannya hanya di Seivoca Junior High School PART 3! #apaansih**

**Bagaimana dengan permainan itu? Apakah akan menjadi hancur? Fufu...**

**Mohon reviewnya~~**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! X3**


End file.
